A Moirail's Advice
by Warrior-of-Riverclan
Summary: Karkat somehow gets himself into a rather sticky situation and has to rely on the people he hates to help him out of it. AU-ish, I guess. SolKar, Karkat/Sollux. Rating will change, probably. I have no clue wtf I'm doing with this yet.
1. AdMiT iT bRo

AN/ Sup. Yeah. Homestuck Fanfiction. There is in no way enough of it. So I'm attempting to write some. Hopefully there will be more than a few chapters written out by the time I have to get off of the Computer, but bluh. I haven't exactly finished reading Homestuck, but I'm pretty close to EOA5, so I think I have a pretty good understanding of what's goin on.

Here goes.

== Your name is Karkat Vantas. You do not wish to be portrayed in the third person point of view. So we switch to second.

A boy with tousled, messy, black bedhead sat at his husktop, one hand supporting one pale gray cheek as he let out a disgruntled sigh. His lips were a slightly darker shade than the rest of his skin, and they were set in a deep, unhappy frown. Why? Because of the conversation he was currently having with the biggest assholes in the history of all of Alternia:

His moirail and his future self. In a memo on Trollian, the text was filled with nothing but screamed abuse between the same person while a clown higher than a kite just popped in randomly to comment on how miraculous the wall was for being solid.

What fuckasses. They weren't even who he wanted to be talking to.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened the memo "Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory" at 19: 43.**

**CCG: HEY FUCKASSES WHERE ARE YOU**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] replied to the memo "Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory" at 19: 44**

**CTC: HeEeEeY bEsT fRiEnD :o)**

**CCG: AW FUCK**

**CCG: NOT YOU.**

**CCG: GO AWAY FUCKASS I WANT TO TALK TO SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY MATTERS.**

**CTC: WhAtS uP aNd GoT yOu So WoRkEd Up BrO :o?**

**CTC: mAyBe Ol GaM cAn HeLp**

**CTC: hOnK :o)**

**CCG: SHOVE IT UP YOUR SHITSTAINED NUTRITION SHUTE AND GO FUCK YOURSELF**

**CCG: I WANT TO TALK TO SOMEONE WITH ROMANTIC EXPERIENCE NOT SOMEONE WHO MAKES OUT WITH HIS DISGUSTING POISON PIES ON A FUCKING DAILY BASIS**

**CCG: BUT NONE OF THOSE FUCKASSES ARE ON. SO FUCK YOU.**

**CTC: wHaTeVeR yOu SaY bRo :o) JuSt LeT iT aLl OuT**

**CCG: FUCK THIS IS GOING NO WHERE**

**CCG: IS TAVROS AT YOUR HOUSE? YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT BEING IN HIS QUADRANTS BEFORE. HE HAS EXPERIENCE WITH VRISKA AND YOU AND ALL THAT SHIT SO HE REALLY CANT BE USELESS WITH EVERY FUCKING THING**

**CCG: FUCK, NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT YOU GUYS PUT HIM THROUGH A LOT**

**CTC: nAw, He LeFt A wHiLe AgO**

**CCG: FUCK**

**CTC: eVeR nOtIcE hOw PrEtTy ThE oCeAn Is? I cAn SeE iT oUtSiDe My WinDow :o)**

**CCG: OH FUCK NO**

**CTC: mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLeS bRo :o)**

**CCG: OH MY GOOOOOOOOG SHUT UP OR ILL FUCKING BAN YOU YOU INSUFFERABLE DOUCHE. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU? JUST... FUCK I CAN'T THINK OF ANYHTING WORTHWHILE TO SAY.**

**CCG: THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION HAS ABSO FUCKING LUTELY NO PLOT**

**CCG: FUCK FINE**

**CCG: ILL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG**

**CTC: mOtHeRfUcKiNg FiNaLlY bRo :o)**

**CCG: ITS ABOUT TEREZI. I DONT FEEL RED FOR HER ANYMORE. FUCK THERE I SAID IT IN A MEMO THAT ANYONE CAN READ. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ALL I KNOW IS THAT**

**CCG: HOLY SHIT IT FELT SO GOOD TO SAY IT**

**future carcinoGeneticist [FCG] replied to the memo at 19: 57**

**FCG: ALRIGHT FUCKASS STOP RIGHT THERE**

**CCG: OH FUCK NO NOT YOU AGAIN**

**CCG: GO AWAY NOOKSUCKER NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE**

**CTC: wOaH, tWo BeSt FrIeNdS aT oNcE :o)**

**CTC: mOtHeRfUcKiN cOoL bRo**

**CCG: NO NOT COOL YOU FUCKASS THIS IS TERRIBLE**

**CCG: THIS SHITBAG IS GOING TO START UP UNNECESSARY RUCKUS ALL FOR THE SICK PLEASURE HE GETS BY MAKING MY CURRENT LIFE SHITTY. SO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU**

**FCG: FUCKASS YOU SOUND LIKE A RETARD JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE**

**FCG: YOURE ABOUT TO TYPE SOMETHING YOULL REGRET FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHITTY MISERABLE LIFE SO SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND PREPARE TO BE SCHOOLFED**

**CCG: OH NO MOTHERFUCKER YOURE THE ONE ABIUT TO BE FUCKING SCHOOLFED**

**FCG: OH REALLY?**

**CTC: WoAh DuDe DiD yOu KnOw WaLlS aRe SoLiD?**

**CTC: MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClEs :o)**

**CCG: YEAH REALLY!**

**FCG: LETS HEAR IT. TROLL ME. I HAVE SO MANY NEW ACES UP MY SLEEVE THAT OUTSHINE YOURS BY FIVE GREEN SUNS**

**FCG: FUCK I REMEMBER TYPING WHAT YOURE ABOUT TO SO DONT WASTE YOUR TIME**

**CCG: FUCK YOU IN THE NOOK WITH A TEN FOOT RUSTY OLD POLE ON TWELFTH PERIGEES EVE ON ERIDAN'S LAWNRING WHILE EVERYONE WATCHES THE CANDY RED TEARS STREAM DOWN YOUR BABY BOTTOM SOFT CHEEKS IN THE FURTHEST RING WITH THE CREEPY ASS TENTACLE GODS HELPING SHOVE IT UP IN THERE SO FAR YOUR BACK BREAKS AT MIDNIGHT WHILE ERIDAN GETS OFF ON ALL THE MOANING AND GROANING YOUR MAKING BECAUSE IT FEELS OH SO GOOD UNTIL YOU END UP FILLING A BUCKET IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND THEN MAY YOU LIE THERE NAKED AND DIE OF EMBARRASMENT WHILE I LAUGH DOWN AT YOU AND EXPOSE YOUR DISGUSTING BLOOD COLOR TO THE WORLD.**

**FCG: OH MY GOG I DID NOT TYPE THAT**

**FCG: THAT WAS THE WORST ATTEMPT AT TROLLING MYSELF IVE EVER MADE IT WASNT WITTY AT ALL JUST IRRITATING TO READ**

**CCG: AND LET ERIDAN BECOME YOUR MATESPRIT**

**FCG: OH NO YO**

**future carcinoGeneticist [FCG] was banned from replying to the memo.**

**CTC: tHiS wAlL mUsT bE fLuShEd FoR mE iT jUsT sAvEd Me FrOm FaLlIn In ThE hOrN pIlE aGaIn :o)**

**CCG: FUCK YOU CAN E GET BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND**

**CTC: SuRe BrO wHaT wErE wE tAlKiNg AbOuT?**

**FUTURE future carcinoGeneticist [FCG] replied to the memo at 20: 12**

**CCG: OH GOG**

**FFCG: DONT DO IT MAN**

**FFCG: ILL BE NICE NOW JUST WHATEVER YOU DO DONT DO IT**

**CCG: DO FUCKING WHAT**

**CCG: I DONT KNOW CUZ IT HASNT FUCKING HAPPENED YET**

**CCG: GO THE FUCK AWAY FUCKASS**

**FFCG: NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME SHITSTAIN**

**FFCG: IM FROM THE FUTURE SO I KNOW MORE THAN YOU DO**

**FFCG: YOU ARE ABOUT TO MAKE A DECISION SO BAD IT WILL FUCK UP YOUR LIFE SO MUCH YOULL WISH YOU HAD BEEN KILLED WHEN THAT ONE FUCKASS STABBED YOU ON THE PLAYGROUND**

**FFCG: YOU WOULD RATHER WATCH ALL THE NICHOLAS CAGE MOVIES JOHN OWNS WITH HIM AND VRISKA FOR WEEKS STRAIGHT WITH NO FUCKING BREAKS AT ALL THAN LIVE THIS LIFE**

**CCG: BULLSHIT**

**CCG: I DO EVERYTHING WITH PERFECT CONVICTION I AM ME AND I KNOW WHATS BEST SO FUCK YOU DUNKASS**

**FFCG: DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THAT BUTTON**

**FFCG: I WAS YOU AT ONE POINT SO I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN**

**FFCG: YOURE GOING TO HIT THE BAN BUTTON AND CUT ME OFF RIG**

**Future future carcinoGeneticist [FCG] was banned from replying to the memo.**

**CCG: AND A BIG FUCK YOU TO THE MES OF THE FUTURE**

**CTC: tHiS wAlL iS mAkiNg EyEs At Me**

**CTC: ItS mAkiNg Me SeVeReLy UnComFoRtAbLe :o(**

**CCG: FUCK YOU**

**FUTURE FUTURE future carcinoGeneticist [FCG] replied to the memo at 20: 22**

**FFFCG: PLEASE**

**FFFCG: ILL BEG YOU ON MY KNEES**

**FFFCG: I WILL LAY PROSTRATE FOR HOURS KISSING YOUR FEET**

**FFFCG: THE GROUND YOU WALK ON**

**FFFCG: TO STOP THIS MEMO RIGHT NOW**

**FFFCG: JUST DELETE IT**

**FFFCG: ALL OF IT**

**FFFCG: PLEASE**

**CCG: OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS MY CURSOR IS SLOWLY INCHING TOWARDS A BIG RED BUTTON WITH THREE LETTERS ON IT**

**CCG: CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS?**

**FFFCG: DON**

**FUTUREFUTURE future carcinoGeneticist [FCG] was banned from replying to the memo.**

**CCG: WRONG**

**CTC: wOaH tHe WaLlS aRe ClOsInG iN oN mE :o(**

**CCG: FUCK YOU PLEASE LET ME BE UNINTERRUPTED NOW**

**CCG: I HAVE SOMETHNG IMPORTSNT TO SAY**

**CTC: oH yEaH**

**CTC: hAvE yOu ToLd TeReZi YeT**

**CCG: NO**

**CCG: ILL WAIT FOR THAT**

**CCG: CUZ HONESTLY IM SCARED SHELL LICK ME TO DEATH OR SOMETHING NASTY**

**CTC: :o)**

**CTC: JuSt Go WiTh WhAt FeElS rIgHt BrO**

And this is where we pick back up. Honestly, Karkat had no idea where to take this. His brain was so frayed that he couldn't even form a well thought out insult.

It was all so pointless. Everything was. A wave of depression hit him like a freight train carrying a load of shit bricks. He absolutely dreaded telling Terezi that he no longer wanted her in his quadrants. Gamzee was a useless moirail, the sopor clouding his judgement so that he gave the most useless advice, though he did have his moments. And to top it all off, the object of his newfound red affections hated his guts almost to the point of kismesisitude.

Sollux Captor, lispy, nerdy, half-and-half bipolar, tech wizard, snarky, douchebaggy, _already taken_ Sollux Captor, was Karkat's hunky dreamboat man.

Karkat face-keyboarded.

**CCG: wdflgihgleiowlrfsjio3rfsRGDT%H$%YQWRG**

**CTC: oH rEaLlY? ThaTs GrEaT tO hEaR :o)**

"Fuuuuuuuuck," the black haired boy groaned, then sighed, closing his tired eyes. He really needed to man the fuck up. It was just Gamzee he was talking to, no big deal right? And maybe telling him would feel just as good as talking about Terezi had. The clown _was_ his moirail after all, and that had to mean they connected somehow.

**CaligulusAquarium [CCA] replied to the memo at 12: 29**

**CCA: gam? kar?**

**CCA: wwhat the fuck is this**

Without raising his eyes to look at his computer screen, Karkat jabbed the caps lock off and held down shift, then proceed to poke his finger down on the letters, then sealed the deal inside a huge manilla envelope then topped it with a fancy ribbon once he slammed his fist on the enter key.

**CCG: ITS SOLLUX. GOODNIGHT**

**carcinoGeneticist [CCG] ceased replying to the memo.**

Well, I hope you like it so far.

To me, it's kinda iffy, I don't really have much plot to it yet. But I have an idea on what I'm going to do.

Please review and tell me what you think. Anything, even something short, would suffice :)


	2. wwe can wwork together!

**AN/ New chapter before I have to go on my vacation to Myrtle Beach. **

**The ironic thing is, I'm currently sitting on my mother's laptop, writing gay fanfiction dressed as Eridan.** **easily amused sense of humor into a deep, dark, dank corner...**

**I just found that funny. I'm gonna go crawl away with my terrible, immature, easily-amused sense of humor**

**x0x0x0x0**

== Wake up.

Bright red and yellow eyes slowly cracked open to see the world discolored bright green from the huge vat of goo Karkat was slowly waking up in. The troll groggily moved his hands up through the slick, thick, slimey sopor, then broke through the surface and gripped the slippery edges of the entrance and exit of his recuperacoon.

The boy hoisted himself out of the sleeping device, groaning at the effort exerted pulling himself out in his still half-asleep state. His arms ached, as was the norm whenever he woke up after he had had an argument with himself the night before. Future Karkat pissed him off so much that when he was typing out his screamed insults at himself he had a bad habit of holding down the shift key and jabbing the letters so much harder than normal, probably hard enough to break his husktop if he wanted to. It _had_ happened before.

The young troll was soaked to the bone in sticky, lime green gunk. His already messy hair was matted and pointing up in some spots, the sopor slime acting as a type of cheap hair gel. Karkat just sighed and rubbed his eyes, clearing part of his face of the uncomfortable substance. He then sluggishly grabbed the bottom of his plain, black shirt and peeled it off his light gray skin, the garment making a short of ripping noise from the suction contact the sopor had created with his skin was released. (**AN/ Ever heard that noise when you take a wet shirt off? I have.)**

Once the shirt was off and in a soggy, haphazard pile with a gross squelching sound in a corner along with Karkat's pants, the almost-naked troll made his way into the ablution trap, then turned a nob and started up the water flow. He tested it with his hand and once it was at a sufficient temperature he stepped inside so that the spray hit him square on the back. He didn't bother taking his boxers off because he wasn't wearing any, actually. Karkat Vantas preferred to go commando.

The steam and bright lights were helping Karkat's brain to speed up until he was finally at full attention. He shook himself out of the grip of the last hands of the sleepy stupor he was in by shaking his hair vigorously, splattering snot-like green goo all over the tile shower walls. He tipped his head back into the water, contentedly sighing at the feeling of the strong, heavy flow practically massaging his scalp.

The awesome thing was, the water system Karkat had installed was infused with an all purpose, watermelon scented soap that could clean off all traces of sopor from any part of the body in seconds.

It was expensive, and the troll would pay for it later, when he was older and had to pay the bills for what he had bought while he was still considered a kid. In their society, trolls had an unlimited amount of money. They used a credit card to pay for everything, but they had to make up for their debt once they joined the adult trolls in the Condesce's armada. So they basically decided if they wanted to be poor, disgusting bums begging on the streets while they waited to get culled, or they could manage their money and become rather wealthy.

Karkat reached up and ran his fingers through his short black locks, getting rid of the final few knots until he could pull them through without any trouble. Lastly, he grabbed a rag from small, shiny metal rack nailed to the wall and wiped down his body, then stepped out, wrapping a bright, candy apple red towel around his waist.

He walked back to his bedroom, water dripping off his naked form making a small spotty trail behind him. Karkat took the fluffy towel and quickly wiped down his body then rubbed it all over his hair, getting most of the excess water out. For the final touch, he reached for a bottle of strawberry scented leave-in conditioner, squeezed a small amount onto his palm no larger than an Earth dime, and ruffled his hair, mussing it up into his signature style.

Without bothering to put any clothes on, Karkat slumped down onto his rolling computer chair and turned his husktop on, yawning and typing in his password.

He closed an add reminding him to fill his quadrants, ex-ed out of the window he left up last night with bucket porn on it, a cherry red flush appearing on his face at that one, and opened Trollian up, hitting the automatic log-in button.

All at once, he received ten new messages-no, 13-sorry, 18. Fuck, I meant 22, 33, 45-

"Hooooolyyyyy shiiiiiit," Karkat's eyes grew wide at the immense amount of messages he was receiving. Each time he got a new message the husk top made a ting noise, not a whole second in between each one, until they stopped, signaling he reveal of the grand total of...

Seventy-four.

Hooooolyyy shiiiiiit.

Karkat slowly clicked the open button, and a window popped up with each conversation. There was the normal good morning and laughing from Terezi (Karkat winced a little, still afraid of what he had the pleasure of relaying to the creepy girl) taking up two of the messages, a few attempts from Nepeta to get him to roleplay with her subtracting five from the grand total, Gamzee left rabbled nonsense about miracles and Tavros getting rid of another six, and lastly-

"...What the fuck?" Karkat breathed, for once his voice quiet in disbelief.

Sixty-one messages from Eridan. What did that stupid fuck want now?

**caligulusAquarium [CA] bean trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:22**

**CA: kar wwhat the fuck**

**CA: wwhat did you mean by all that back there**

**CA: oh my cod i...**

**CA: I cant believve youre flushed for sol!**

**CA: answwer me you cant just revveal somethin like that then ignore me**

**CA: come on kar I wwont make fun of you I wwanna help**

**CA: kar! Dude get the fuck on**

**CA: im not leavvin you alone till you answwer me**

**CA: you douchebag get on already**

It continued like this, each time he sent a new message it was a plea for Karkat to reply and let them talk about his issues or make a deal or some bullshit that had to do with the unloved fish's quadrants, because seriously, why the fuck else would bother trolling _Karkat_ when there were plenty of other people to try to seduce, until the last message, sent just ten minutes before.

**CA: kar if you dont reply to me in twwenty minutes im tellin sol**

**CA: I deleted the memo but not before savvin it to my computer**

That certainly got the cancer's attention. He frantically began pounding on his keyboard.

**CG: FUCKASS DONT YOU DARE I SWEAR TO GOG I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE LIVING HELL**

**CA: kar thank cod there you are**

**CA: I didnt reely savve it I just said that to mess with ya**

**CG: DONT YOU EVER JOKE LIKE THAT AGAIN**

**CG: YOU UNDERSTAND ME FUCKASS I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU OWN**

**CG: YOUR BOX YOUR FEFERI DOLLS YOUR SHITTY WANDS ILL BURN YOUR CAPES**

**CG: AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST**

**CG: I WILL TAKE YOUR SCARF AND FILL BUCKETS WITH IT**

**CG: HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES DOUCHEBAG**

**CA: kar thats hurtful im just tryin to be a good friend here and you go and insult me!**

**CA: wwhy does evveryone alwways assume im tryin to sabotage them or somethin**

**CA: I see a good opportunity for the both of us here and I swwear youll be happy if you just hear me out**

**CG: NO FUCK YOU**

**CG: I WAKE UP TO FIND THAT YOU TOOK A HUGE SHIT IN MY INBOX THEN YOU TRY TO TRICK INTO FILLING ONE OF YOUR QUADRANTS**

**CG: SERIOUSLY THEYRE LIKE A GHOST TOWN**

**CG: I BET IF I DARED TO VENTURE INTO THEM THEYD BE COVERED IN COBWEBS**

**CG: OH WAIT VRISKA LEFT YOU A LONG TIME AGO ALL THE COBWEBS WOULD BE GONE OR COVERED IN PILES OF DUST**

**CG: WHILE YOU CRY IN A CORNER NEXT TO ALL OF YOUR EMPTY BUCKETS**

**CA: ouch kar that one wwent right in my heart**

**CA: you took equ's arrow and stabbed my poor already broken and weary blood bladder spilling out my life fluid**

**CA: youll kill someone reely close to you with your words if youre not careful kar**

**CA: youll brutally murder their feelings**

**CA: I dont wwant to argue I mean any other day I wwould be ready to start up a good fight between a kismesis but not noww**

**CG: AW FUCK SEE I KNEW IT YOURE DOING IT AGAIN IT IS A GAY LITTLE SCHEME TO MAKE ME YOUR KISMESIS**

**CA: wwhat fuck no kar if anythin youd be my matesprit but I havve my eyes on someone else for both kismesisitude AND matespritship**

**CG: I DONT FUCKING CARE NOW GET TO THE POINT**

**CG: IF THERE EVEN IS ONE- OH WAIT THERE ISNT CUZ YOURE AN UNLOVED FISH FACED FREAK**

**CA: ouch**

**CA: ill try not to cry**

**CA: that wwas sarcasm**

**CG: THE CLOCK IS TICKING. START TALKING**

**CA: reely youll listen**

**CA: oh right okay here goes**

**CA: so you wwant sol to be your matesprit wwhile hes already matesprits with fef, wwho I wwant to be MY matesprit**

**CA: an I wwant him to be my kismesis but for some codd reason he wwont come anywwhere near me**

**CA: I think wwe should team up and straighten these quadrants out**

**CA: ill get what I want and you'll get sol everyone happy the end**

**CG: OKAY...**

**CG: FOR ONCE**

**CG: YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A GOOD GRASP ON WHATS ACTUALLY GOING ON**

**CA: sea mi not as bad as you all make out with me to be**

**CA: aw fuck make me out to be**

**CA: having flash backs from last nights dream**

**CG: OH GOG EW JUST STFU PLEASE**

**CG: WHATS YOUR PLAN FOR GETTING SOLLUX AND FEFERI TO SEPERATE THOUGH**

**CA: wwell... I hadn't actually thought that far ahead**

**CA: to be honest I didnt actually believve I wwould get this far**

**CA: but wwe can brainstorm**

**CA: no wwait I havve the perfect idea**

**CA: just givve me time to wwrite it out**

**CG: OH GOG IM SCARED NOW**

**CA: so I think wwe could havve a shot at this if you lure sol awway from fef using your sexy hot body then I swwoop in and swweep fef off her feet and youvve got your chance wwhen you comfort the grief stricken sol wwho has no idea wwhat to do noww that hes lost his girl so you take him back to your hivve and havve the best night evver and become matesprits wwhile fef and I go on a honeymoon the end**

**CG: …**

**CG: YOU RETARD**

**CG: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS WILL EVER WORK**

**CA: kar you need to believve in me**

**CA: ivve spent countless hours scouring Alternia for evvery piece of literaure wwith romance in it**

**CA: manuals on filling buckets, huge tomes filled with the history of the quadrants, the wworks of the scholars on the mechanisms of a trolls mind and their response to sexual stimulation, the twwilight series, evvery romance novvel, shoujo manga, hentai, yaoi, fuckin ANIME kar**

**CA: im an expert in this field**

**CG: HOLY SHIT**

**CG: I GOTTA ADMIT THATS IMPRESSIVE**

**CG: I SEE YOU WITH BRAND NEW EYES**

**CG: OKAY**

**CG: ILL GO ALONG WITH THIS PLAN**

**CA: yessss wwell be partners in crime**

**CA: trust me kar this plan wwont fail**

**CG: UGH WWHATVVER**

**CG: HOLY SHIT**

**CG: IM LEAVVIN BEFORE YOU INFLUENCE ME MORE YOU FUCKASS**

**CG: FUCKKKK**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulusAquarium [CA]**

**CA: squeeeee~~~**

Karkat leaned back in his chair and groaned, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't handle Eridan's crap this early in the morning, even if it was beneficial to him. It was barely even nine o'clock!

There was another ting from Trollian. The brunette made the Vulcan hand sign and peered at the new message one eyed through his fingers. What he saw made him groan again.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 08: 32**

**GC: H3Y K4ARKL3S**

**GC: :] B3 R34DY TO BR34K OUT THOS3 NUBBY HORNS**

**GC: CUZ YOU PROM1S3D TO COM3 S33 M3 TOD4Y**

**x0x0x0x0**

**Okay, gonna stop here.**

**I'm actually typing this in the bedroom of our condo in South Carolina right now XD**

**I'm so glad to be down here, finally, even if the car ride down was hell.**

**If anyone is in the Myrtle Beach area, ill be cosplaying either Gamzee or Eridan at Magiquest X3**

**Come see me. **

**Though I doubt anyone is near here lol**

**oh my goooood ffn why are you messing up my spacing!** **You keep doing this to me and I wanna pound you into dust just grahhh it always does this!**

**reviews make me happy, and help motivate me to write more. Even a short comment is a nice gesture**


	3. status update READ IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC

Updates on Fic **IMPORTANT READ IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ THIS THING**

Okay so I havent touched this fic in a long time, I wrote it sO FREAKING LONG AGO AESDJGSJKDF

But yeah okay I see the reviews and some people wanmt me to continue it? Okay so heres what ill do

im going to completely rewrite this thing okay I wrote it back in my weeaboo days and skimming over it now just this thing is absolutely hORRENDOUS I CANT EVEN LOOK AT IT JUST AUGUHGUHGUFH

Schools starting up soon, im entering highschool and im in all honors classes and ive been warned multiple times that ill be having a SHIT TON OF HOMEWORK SINCE I HAVE NO STUDY HALL UWAGGHGHGHGH

ill do my best to get this done as soon as possible but? no promises on when because I lost a lot of motivation for this fic and solkats not my otp anymore dirk/caliborn is?

but yEAH I HAVENT COMPLETELY ABANDONED THIS THING JUST I NEED TIME

Also ill pROBABLY be putting it on ao3, if you want my accpunt name on there is you have an ao3 account or something idk well im timaeusumbrage


End file.
